User talk:Drek'TharSuperSword
}}} 16:11, December 31, 2015 (UTC)}} }}} 17:48, December 31, 2015 (UTC)}} }}} 22:57, December 31, 2015 (UTC)}} }}} 02:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC)}} Why would i? I'm not Coffee BAM!! Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 14:31, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Almost forgot. The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 10:27, February 28, 2016 (UTC) The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 10:29, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 11:51, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I am not a sock, I am hacked by Pancakes-Fana, the guy who hacked PaMF (Pvzandmariofan) Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 11:58, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I will change it. Wow look! the hacker changed it to "yoshifan600suck!" Time to change it. ElementalBabies (talk) 14:06, March 4, 2016 (UTC) I changed my password. Shyand Dry Guy is hacked. Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 14:14, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Remove my chat ban. I changed my password. Pleaseremoveit. VERY URGENT: Requesting an IP scan request to Wikia }} , since you have no proof that this user is a sockpuppet.}} hey Drek, on chat, how do you insert a chat tag? Happy-shroom (talk) 03:59, March 24, 2016 (UTC) no not really, but how did the non admins get chat tags? Happy-shroom (talk) 18:54, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply to your comment because we don't have a reply to wall message thing I was bored so I was reading the trollpasta wiki, that's it, really. I personally don't see what's wrong with that; I try to keep s**tposts out of this wiki, but on the comments of, say, the trollpasta wiki, well, what did you expect? The people there are hardly serious to begin with. If that makes any sense, I guess. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 22:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) hi there! I was wondering, can you grab the Fonts PvZ 1 (Free version)? It would really help with something I'm working on!Warrior4 (talk) 23:51, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Demotion ? He's not even a chat mod on his main account, .}} Heya Drek! Do you know a certain EdgarZekke? We know he's underaged, but nobody has blocked him yet, even with a discussion about him (he's 6). Anything? Oh, one more thing. I wear only one shoe :^) --Copper Freddy (talk) 00:13, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh never mind. Itsleo20 did it already. --Copper Freddy (talk) 00:16, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Good day, Drek. I'm here to report KingSnapDragon for... well, many reason. I see you posted on MNisMN's reporting thread. He recently made this thread. Why I reported him? 1. This thread is advertising (maybe?). 2. This thread is non-PvZ related. 3. He speaks in messy grammar. 4. And recently, I reported him to NMisNM's reporting thread. He replied back. Saying "don't report me" for no good reason. He then said "he can remove replies easily". Examine how and what he said. He's spamming and vandalizing at the same time. If he would successfully remove this message. I'm going to the Lawn and tell you all what he said. Sorry, I can't print screen this because I'm on the tablet. Vergel Nikolai (talk) 05:15, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Drek, can you help me? Electric Plants put a background for me but he made it wrong Can you remove or fix it to be like Marcia Aeris one? Please? Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 16:07, April 30, 2016 (UTC) }}} 14:54, May 3, 2016 (UTC)}} [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] }}} 11:26, May 4, 2016 (UTC)}} Lol it was just a joke. Why do you think I missspelled everting That messages above was made by [[User:MLG Doge|'The MLG Gunnar']] 12:58, May 8, 2016 (UTC) }}} 13:11, May 8, 2016 (UTC)}} }} Let's go bowling ay? (talk) 00:40, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Let's go bowling ay? (talk) 15:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC) http://science-all.com/image2.php?pic=/images/flowers/flowers-07.jpg Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 13:33, May 22, 2016 (UTC)